Nekomata
by Crypt14
Summary: Kim Mingyu, vampire kekinian yang tanpa sengaja menemukan seekor kucing jadi-jadian -Wonwoo-. "Kau itu siluman ya?" - "Kau bilang darah kucing itu gak enak, kenapa berubah fikiran!" - "Bagaimana jika kita bermain mari tinggalkan jejak di tubuh Jeon Wonwoo." - "Vampire tolol." - "Nekomata, aku itu siluman jahat loh. Tujuan ku yang sebenarnya untuk membalas dendam." Meanie couple
1. Chapter 1

Nekomata

Meanie Couple

Mingyu x Wonwoo

! Don't try to take other people's work without permission

! Budayakan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca

! Rated M keras, untuk yang under rate please close tab xD

! Main fokus Woncoups Couple

! Want to request ff? DM me

Enjoy it

.

.

Kim Mingyu masih mengayunkan langkahnya menyusuri jalan setapak yang akan membawanya menuju apartementnya sebelum sepasang matanya yang tampak seperti seekor kucing mendapati tatapan tajam dari balik sisi gelap gang yang tengah di laluinya kini.

Memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak seraya menatap lamat-lamat sepasang cahaya mata ynag memancar disana. Ia tersenyum, tidak lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Menghapuskan jaraknya pada cahaya dari kedua bola mata itu. " _Pusss_ , ckckck." Ia berjongkok tak jauh dari sana.

Mencoba mengambil perhatian seeokor kucing yang masih menatap tajam dirinya. Mengetahui bahwa binatang itu tampak tak merespon Mingyu memutuskan meraih sepotong biskut dari dalam saku _coat_ nya. Berharap dengan benda itu sang kucing akan tertarik.

Namun tampaknya usaha pemuda itu sia-sia, mendapati kedua bola mata itu hanya tetap memandangnya dari sudut gelap gang. "Merepotkan, kenapa gak ikut saja _sih_." Memutuskan untuk mendekati namun baru mangambil 3 langkah kucing itu sudah mendesis, mengangkat ekornya tinggi-tinggi seakan memberi tanda bahwa Mingyu berbahaya untuknya.

"Hey, hey! Jangan seperti itu. Aku orang baik sungguh." Tukasnya seakan-akan binatang itu akan mengetahui ucapannya. Kembali mengambil langkah menuju kucing berwarna abu-abu pekat yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Mingyu nyaris terjungkal saat pergelangan tangannya yang hendak menyentuh puncak kepala kucing itu justru mendapat cakaran disana.

Sedikit meringis mendapati bercak darah mengumpul. "Sulit sekali menjinakkan mu. Aku gak akan melakukan apapun sungguh." Ia mendengus, memandang sang kucing dari ekor matanya. " _Puss puss_ , ayo kesini akan aku berikan banyak makanan jika kau mau ikut." Ia kembali mendekat, semakin mendekat yang membuat desisan dari hewan itu semakin mengeras.

Nyaris kembali mendapat cakaran saat berhasil menangkap kucing itu. Mingyu mendekapnya erat, menyembunyikan hewan berkaki empat itu di dalam _coat_ miliknya setelahnya berlari secepat kilat menuju tempat peristirahatannya.

.

Suara mengeong begitu keras mengaung saat Mingyu melepaskan kembali kucing itu dari dalam _coat_ miliknya. Terkekeh mendapati tatapan marah yang di layangkan padanya. "Maaf kau pasti sesak, ya." Kembali mendekat, berusaha menyentuh puncak kepala sang kucing sebelum desisan kembali menguar dari mulut hewan itu.

"Sulit sekali _sih_." Ia menggumam jengkel, terduduk di lantai apartementnya seraya menatap sang kucing dengan pandangan gemas. "Aku sungguh-sungguh orang baik, gak akan menyakiti mu percaya 'lah." Tukasnya. "Lagi pula darah kucing itu gak enak, jadi aku gak akan menggigit mu sungguh." Ia tertawa setelahnya, menyisakan sang kucing yang kini hanya terduduk dengan pandangan tajam mengawasi.

"Ah baiklah, kau lapar gak? Aku punya makanan untuk mu." Ia beranjak dari duduknya, menuju dapur hanya untuk mengobrak-abrik isi kulkasnya. "Kita lihat apa yang kita punya disini." Sensasi dingin menguar setelahnya saat pemuda itu membuka pintu kulkas. "Oh, aku punya ikan tuna kalengan. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Meraih kaleng berbentuk bundar dengan _sticker_ ikan yang tertera disana. Mingyu membuka tutupnya, menyodorkan benda itu dihadapan sang kucing. Sesaat hanya memperhatikan hewan itu mengendus-endus cacahan ikan tuna dalam kaleng dihadapannya. Setelahnya senyuman mengembang di wajah sempurnanya, menyisakan dua buah taring yang mencuat disana. "Bagaimana, kau menyukainya?"

Kembali mendapatkan desisan keras saat pemuda itu menyentuh puncak kepala sang kucing. Mingyu mendengus sebal. "Kau ini kucing paling gak ramah yang pernah aku temui." Memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu kembali hewan itu, Mingyu hanya terduduk disana menunggu sang hewan menghabiskan makan malamnya.

.

Angin berhembus cukup kuat malam itu, menerobos pada jendela kamar Mingyu yang tak tertutup. Membuat gordyn yang tergantung disana berterbangan. Sang kucing masih tampak menjilati tubuh bagian sampingnya di sudut kamar pemuda yang kini tengah terlelap itu. Setelahnya kedua tatapan tajamnya jatuh pada Mingyu.

Sang kucing beranjak, melompat dengan mudah keatas ranjang Mingyu setelahnya menggelungkan tubuhnya diatas dada Mingyu. Tertidur disana.

.

Mentari bersinar cukup terang pagi itu. Mengintip dari balik gordyn jendela yang tampak tidak ingin terdiam sejak semalam akibat hembusan angin. Mingyu merasa sedikit risih mendapati sinar mentari mengenai kulit wajahnya, membuat permukaan kecoklatan itu terasa sedikit panas.

Ia berniat beranjak merubah posisi namun rasa sesak dan berat menghinggapi dada telanjangnya yang hanya terbalut kain selimut. "Apa _sih_ ini." Ia mengguman, menyentuh _sesuatu_ yang berada tepat diatas dadanya tanpa membuka kedua kelopak matanya. "Hm?"

Berfikir sesaat, dan kembali meraba. "Rambut?" Ia berujar, membuka kedua matanya. Dan Mingyu nyaris mati karena serangan jantung mendapati seorang pemuda – _telanjang_ \- tengah terlelap diatas tubuhnya. Mencoba mengerjapkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat berfikir mungkin hanya halusinasi. Nyatanya tidak.

"Eh?" Ia semakin terlonjak, mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu kini terusik oleh dirinya. Tampak sedikit menggosokkan kepalanya pada dada Mingyu, membuat sensasi geli bergriliya diatas permukaan kulit _tan_ itu. Setelahnya kedua iris matanya terbuka lebar. Pekat, dan tajam. Itu adalah _first impression_ Mingyu setelah mendapati kedua manik mata itu bertumbukkan dengan miliknya.

Hanya terdiam sesaat setelahnya pemuda itu kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas dada Mingyu. Menyisakan pemuda itu terdiam dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan disana. " _Ehem_." Ia berdehem, mengetukkan ujung jari telunjukkan pelan pada puncak kepala pemuda diatasnya. "Maaf, kau meniduri ku." Ujarnya, setelahnya pemuda itu tampak berfikir sesaat mengenai ucapannya.

"Oh bukan, maksud ku kau tertidur diatas ku." Buru-buru meralatnya sebelum kesalah pahaman terjadi. Namun tampaknya pemuda itu tak menggubris ucapan Mingyu. Hanya tetap disana, terlelap tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Kembali mengetukkan ujung jari telunjuknya bermaksud untuk mendapati respon. Dan ia berhasil, namun sepertinya diluar dugaan. Mingyu menelan air liurnya sulit saat pandangan menusuk terpapar jelas dihadapannya kini. Ia tersenyum kikuk. "Maaf mengganggu tidur mu, tapi kau tertidur diatas tubuh ku." Melemparkan cengiran _awkward_ menyadari tatapan jengkel itu masih belum lepas.

"Lalu kenapa?" Suaranya terdengar begitu berat dan emm, _sexy_ di telinga Mingyu. Ia melongo sebentar, setelahnya kembali pada kewarasannya. "Ya, tidak apa-apa _sih_." Bingung akan jawaban apa yang harus di utarakan, Mingyu justru melemparkan respon seperti itu membuat pemuda itu kembali bergelung diatas dadanya.

Mingyu mendesah frustasi, memutuskan untuk terdiam pada posisinya saja. Sesaat pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu mencuri pandang, mendapati tubuh terekspos tanpa penutup diatasnya terlihat begitu putih kontras dengan kulit miliknya. Ia berdehem, entah mengapa kerongkongnnya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Memutuskan untuk beralih kembali, namun nyatanya justru iris matanya jatuh pada tubuh itu lagi.

"Jangan berfantasi liar atas diri ku, _vampire_ kotor." Ia melongo kembali, menatap pada helaian rambut Wonwoo dihadapannya. "Ku kira kau tidur." Ia berujar canggung, menggaruk kepalanya. Pemuda itu bangkit, turun dari tubuh Mingyu dan beranjak menuju toilet kamar. "Tadi begitu, tapi _burung_ mu berdiri dan itu membuat ku risih." Setelahnya Mingyu merutuk penuh rasa malu. Ia bersumpah miliknya bangkit bukan karena fantasi liar akan tetapi ereksi yang selalu terjadi pada pagi hari. Pria normal selalu mendapati itu.

.

Mingyu masih menatap pemuda yang kini tengah melahap potongan _bacon_ dalam piringnya. Merasa telinganya begitu panas saat ucapan yang di lontarkan pemuda itu pagi tadi menguar kembali dalam otaknya. "Apa lihat-lihat?" Ia berujar ketus, menyisakan helaan nafas serta cibiran dari bibir Mingyu.

"Kau ini siapa _sih_. Tiba-tiba saja muncul dan tertidur tanpa busana diatas tubuh ku. seingat ku semalam aku gak membawa siapapun ke dalam rumah ku ini. Pencuri ya? Atau tukang cabul?" Ujarnya, mendapati sebuah sendok yang melayang mengenai kepalanya kini. Mingyu meringis, mengusapnya.

"Itu 'kan salah mu, kenapa gak memberi ku pakaian." Mingyu kembali melongo, sepertinya hari ini ia terlalu banyak melakukan hal itu. Mencoba mencerna maksud ucapan pemuda itu. "Aku gak mengerti maksud mu." Ucapnya jujur. Pemuda dihadapannya itu kembali terlihat menjejalkan potongan _bacon_ ke dalam mulutnya. "Meong~"

Dan rahang Mingyu terjatuh mendengar suara berat itu menguar. "Kau… kucing yang semalam aku bawa pulang?" Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Iris matanya menatap lamat-lamat pada potongan _bacon_ diatas piring Mingyu. "Dimakan gak?" Ia berujar, menunjuk benda yang sedari tadi di perhatikannya. Membawa tatapan Mingyu jatuh pada arah yang di tunjuknya. "Oh, gak buat mu saja."

Kembali menarik potongan _bacon_ itu dan melahapnya tanpa jeda. "Eh serius kau itu kucing yang semalam aku bawa pulang?" Mingyu kembali memastikan. Masih enggan untuk mempercayai ucapan pemuda dihadapannya kini. Bisa saja ia berbohong 'kan?

"Kemari 'kan tangan mu satu." Mengadah, menunggu Mingyu meletakkan tangannya disana. Memutuskan untuk mengikuti intruksi, Mingyu terdiam membiarkan tangannya di tarik oleh pemuda itu. Kedua matanya melebar saat merasakan sesuatu yang tersembunyi dalam helaian rambut di puncak kepala Wonwoo. "Sudah percaya?"

"Itu.. telinga?" Wonwoo mengangguk, masih dengan tatapan datarnya. Masih menjatuhkan tatapan tidak percaya pada pemuda itu membuat Wonwoo mendesah berat. "Harus aku perlihatkan ya?" Ia menatap jengkel Mingyu. Setelahnya beranjak menuju bangku yang tengah di tempati oleh pemuda kecoklatan itu. Berjongkok dihadapannya dan membuka helaian rambutnya.

"Oh tuhan, kau benar-benar kucing yang semalam!" Nyaris terjugkal saat iris matanya mendapati telinga berukuran kecil disana dengan warna bulu keabuan, sangat mirip dengan warna bulu kucing yang semalam di bawanya. "Kau itu siluman?" Masih menatap Wonwoo yang kini terduduk diatas lantai tepat disisi bangkunya. "Nekomata."

Mingyu berdehem dengan nada tanya. "Nekomata! Sudah 'lah pinjam tangan mu." Pemuda itu menarik cepat tangan Mingyu, menaruh tepat diatas kepalanya. "Ayo bergerak!" Mentitah, meminta Mingyu untuk menggerakkan jemarinya dalam helaian rambutnya. Mingyu menuruti, mengusap puncak kepala pemuda itu yang menghasilkan dengkuran seperti saat ia meraba kepala kucing.

Wonwoo menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas paha Mingyu, begitu menikmati elusan yang Mingyu berikan diatas kepalanya. "Sudah-sudah." Ia menarik kepalanya, kembali beranjak menuju kursinya. "Hey, tadi kau bilang apa _sih_? Neko.. neko apa?" Wonwoo menyesap susu putih dihadapannya. Meminumnya habis hanya dalam satu kali tenggakkan. "Tidak ada siaran ulang." Ujarnya, mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan putih miliknya. "Aku Jeon Wonwoo, kau Kim Mingyu 'kan tidak perlu diberi tahu lagi aku sudah tahu."

* * *

Chit Chat : Haiiiiii, aku kembekkkkkk /? bawa" ff baru lagi ni /ff baru mulu yang lama aja belum tamat/ xD. Maaf deh maaf janji dalem waktu deket aku kelarin yang masih gantung xD Anw, jadi ff ini itu request-an dari salah satu temen /emang dianggep :P/ canda deh serius dari salah satu temen yang paketannya belum saya kirimin sampe sekarang wkwkwk maaf yaaa **Meanieable** atau nama akun ffn itu **17misscarat** /bener gk ya gw xD/ yang sebentulnya lebih dulu ngerequest ff ke aku dibanding si **ohmyww** tp karena tema yg diusung ohmyww jauh lebih gampang buat dicerna otak lemot bin oon aku xD jadilah requestan dia duluan yg aku penuhin daaaaaan sekarang saatnya ff requestan si boneka annabele yg aku penuhin. Kenapa aku post itu karenaaaaaaa, bocoran aja mungkin ff OMGM (oh my gay moms) bakal taman dalem 3 atau 4 chapter lg xD sooo sebagai gantinya ya ini dia terbitlah ff amburadul ini. FF ini temanya berbau vampire"an karena emang yg request mintanya vampire"an, dan beda banget dari ff OMGM yg ngusung cinta segi banyaknya si dedek Wonwoo nan ganteng itu di ff Nekomata ini dedek Wonwoo yg sexy cuma pure aku pasangin sama si dedek cabul /plakkk/ Mingyu wkwkwk soalnya jujur sihhhh kangen juga liat mereka lovey dovey-an x'D. Dari segi rate juga disini lebih kuat ke komedi dibanding ena" meski nanti bakan disisipin yang asem" juga xD. Terus dari segi bahasa semoga ada bedanya juga ya dr ff OMGM, niatnya gk mau terlalu berat ky OMGM krn ff ini kan gk mendrama bgt xD. Curcol lg, niatnya mau ngepost ff Wonhui yg sweet" gitchuu tp apalah daya author yg rada oon ini ffnya masih ngerasa belum mateng bgt jd aku oven lg aja dulu :P. Oh iya, terbitnya ff ini gk berarti ff OMGM bakan late update, tetep diusahain fast update deh karne banyak yg minat juga :p. Okeh last, keep review dan bagi yg mau tinggalin kritik kalian dimohon dengan sangat **BER-KRITIK-LAH DENGAN MENGGUNAKAN TATA BAHASA YANG BAIK DAN GAK NYAKITIN HATI** karena author itu butuhnya kritik membangun bukan menjatuhkan yaaaa. Ini beneran terakhir, jangan lupa tinggalin review kalian dan thaaaaannkkkkksss banget udah mau mampir disini :*

Salam,

Crypt14


	2. Chapter 2

Nekomata

Meanie Couple

Mingyu x Wonwoo

! Don't try to take other people's work without permission

! Budayakan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca

! Want to request ff? DM me

Enjoy it

.

.

"Meong~" Wonwoo mengusap kepalanya pada permukaan pipi Mingyu. Pemuda yang kini tengah terlelap itu bergerak risih, mencoba menghindari ujung-ujung dari anak rambut Wonwoo yang menusuk. Mengusap permukaan pipinya sesaat dengan kedua alis bertaut selagi kelopak matanya terpejam.

"Meong~" Kembali, Wonwoo masih mengusap puncak kepalanya pada permukaan wajah Mingyu membuat pemuda itu berakhir dengan desahan nafas jengah. "Berhentilah menggosokkan kepala mu ke pipi ku Wonwoo. Sumpah, aku benar-benar mengantuk." Mingyu memekik frustasi. Memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan jengkel yang hanya dibalas oleh tatapan datar dari pemuda itu.

"Elus kepala ku, aku gak bisa tidur." Ujarnya masih dengan raut wajah begitu datar. "Gak tahu _ah_! Elus saja sendiri sana! Gesek-gesek ke dinding atau apa 'lah aku mengantuk!" Mingyu menarik selimut, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya meninggalkan Wonwoo yang kini terduduk disisinya dengan wajah begitu datar. Pemuda itu berdecih, menyusupkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut yang tengah Mingyu kenakan membuat pemuda itu nyaris terkena serangan jantung akibat perlakuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _sih_!" Mingyu bersumpah dirinya begitu merasa kesal saat ini. Mendapati Wonwoo yang menjatuhkan dagunya pada pinggangnya. Meletakkan telapak tangan Mingyu pada puncak kepalanya. "Elus aku~" Wonwoo berujar dengan nada mendayu.

"Ya tuhan, salah apa aku ini sampai harus bertemu siluman kucing aneh seperti dia." Pemuda itu meratap, dengan terpaksa menelusupkan jemarinya pada helaian rambut Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo menggeram tertahan. "Sudah 'kan, menyingkir aku mau tidur sekarang."

Mendorong kepala Wonwoo yang masih bertengger di pinggangnya, namun pemuda itu masih enggan untuk beranjak. "Belum-belum, cepat elus lagi." Dan berakhir dengan pekikkan frustasi milik Mingyu. Itu adalah malam terlelah bagi Mingyu seumur hidupnya.

.

"Wajah mu kenapa _sih_ kusut sekali." Wonwoo kembali melahap _bacon_ miliknya, tampaknya pemuda itu begitu menyukai potongan daging itu. Mingyu mendecih, menatap malas pada Wonwoo sesaat. "Gak perlu bertanya jika kau tahu pasti apa jawabannya." Mengangkat bahunya ke udara, sebuah _gesture_ cuek yang di berikan Wonwoo pada Mingyu.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh gak tahu _kok_." Tukasnya tanpa dosa. Mingyu bersumpah ia begitu ingin mencekik Wonwoo kini mendapati raut wajah seakan ia tidak membuat kesalahan apapun. "Aku gak tidur semalaman karena mu, siluman kucing."

"Nekomata." Wonwoo tampak meralat ucapan Mingyu, kembali meraup _bacon_ yang berada dalam piringnya. "Peduli apa mau itu nekomata neko-neko atau nekotama pun aku gak peduli. Nanti malam jangan ganggu tidur ku lagi." Ia berujar ketus, kembali menatap pada sarapan miliknya.

"Katanya _vampire_ tapi kenapa malam-malam justru tidur. Aku gak pernah melihat mu menghisap darah. Kau _vampire_ gadungan ya?" Nyaris mati tersedak, Mingyu buru-buru meraih air putih yang berada di dekatnya. Menenggak cairan itu hingga habis separuhnya.

"Lihat, kau bahkan minum air putih. Kau membuat aku meragukan mu, Mingyu." Ia melongo, setelahnya mendengus. "Sudah gak jaman _vampire_ minum darah asal kau tahu saja. Aku ini sudah ber-evolusi." Ujarnya, mengacungkan ujung dari garpu yang berisi _bacon_ menuju Wonwoo. Pemuda kucing itu hendak meraihnya dengan mulut terbuka namun kembali di tarik oleh sang pemilik, menyisakan tatapan datar pada iris matanya.

"Evolusi, bicara mu sok seperti orang besar. Lagi pula evolusi macam apa." Ia mencibir, menatap pada piringnya yang kini telah kosong. Beralih pada piring Mingyu dimana masih terdapat beberapa _slice_ daging _bacon_ disana. Wonwoo menjilat bibirnya sesaat. "Memang aku orang besar _kok_ , lihat tubuh ku besar 'kan?" Ia terkekeh sebentar, melahap _bacon_ yang tadi tertancap pada ujung garpunya.

"Iya besar. _Burung_ mu juga." Dan lagi, nyaris tersedak karena ucapan Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap pemuda itu lamat-lamat. "Bicara mu terlalu blak-blak-an tahu." Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya acuh, masih menatap pada potongan _bacon_ disana. "Kau bisa di perkosa orang jika seperti itu."

"Biar 'kan saja. Memang apa buruknya di perkosa itu, lebih-lebih di perkosa oleh orang yang punya banyak _bacon_ aku rela." Tukasnya sukses menjatuhkan rahang Mingyu. Pemuda itu tidak habis pikir dengan Wonwoo, apakah harga dirinya hanya sebatas lembaran _bacon_ saja?

Wonwoo mengusap ujung hidungnya, memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menatap _bacon_ milik Mingyu. "Kau bilang tadi sudah ber-evolusi ya?" Ia menatap Mingyu, menopangkan dagunya pada tangan putih miliknya. Mendapati Mingyu yang mengangguk atas pertanyaannya. "Lalu jika tidak meminum darah, apa yang kau minum?"

"Sirup." Berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang beranjak dengan raut wajah 2x lipat lebih datar. Mingyu menatapnya bertanya. " _Vampire_ tolol."

.

"Eh, kau mau kemana?" Wonwoo berujar menatap pada Mingyu yang tengah mengenakan _coat_ miliknya. "Bekerja." Hanya balasan singkat, pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Mingyu yang hendak beranjak pergi. "Bekerja?"

Ia mengangguk, melemparkan senyuman singkat pada Wonwoo. "Kau di rumah saja, ya. Kunci pintu." Ia hendak meraih gagang pintu namun terhenti oleh genggaman Wonwoo pada lengannya. Mingyu menoleh, melemparkan pandangan bertanya. "Elus aku." Setelahnya mendesah panjang, tersenyum seraya memberikan elusan singkat pada puncak kepala Wonwoo. "Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu."

Dan tubuh tingginya menghilang di balik pintu. Menyisakan Wonwoo dengan raut wajahnya yang sedikit pun tidak berubah sejak pertama kali keduanya bertemu, datar. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk kembali menuju sofa. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya disana. "Kapan pulangnya, ya?"

.

Mingyu melepaskan sepatu miliknya, hendak beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya sebelum gumpalan bulu tampak menggelung di sudut sofa ruang tamu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati hewan berkaki empat yang tengah terlelap itu. "Oh, berubah?"

Menyentuh lembut bulu keabuan pekat yang tampak semakin menggelung di sudut sofa. Setelahnya tersenyum samar, beranjak kembali guna membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Ya tuhan apa yang kau lakukan?!" Mingyu memekik kuat, buru-buru menarik handuk yang bertengger di bahu miliknya guna menutupi area terlarang milik Wonwoo. "Kau ini siluman gak punya malu, ya?" Ujarnya kesal, mendapati raut wajah Wonwoo yang tetap datar membuat Mingyu berfikir keras mengenai apa yang sebenarnya berada dalam tempurung kepala pemuda dihadapannya kini.

"Apa _sih_ , minggir sana aku mau pipis." Mendorong tubuh Mingyu guna mendapatkan akses untuknya menuju toilet. Menyisakan Mingyu yang hanya dapat membuang nafasnya berat.

Wonwoo masih mengenakan handuk yang di balutkan Mingyu pada pinggang ramping miliknya saat pemuda itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat disisi Mingyu yang tengah menikmati acara televisinya. "Ya tuhan, Wonwoo. kena 'kan baju mu sana." Ia menarik ujung dari handuk yang mengekspose paha Wonwoo. Menatap dari ekor matanya.

"Aku gak mengerti cara menggunakannya. Lagi pula pakaian mu semuanya kebesaran, sama saja seperti gak menggunakan pakaian." Tukasnya cuek, meraih brondong jagung yang berada dalam pangkuan Mingyu. Mengendusnya sesaat setelahnya mencoba memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh akan di perkosa jika seperti ini." Mingyu beranjak, berniat mengambil beberapa potong pakaian miliknya guna menutupi tubuh Wonwoo. Ia kembali setelah beberapa menit berlalu, membawa sebuah _hoodie_ berwarna kuning dan celana _training_ putih miliknya. "Angkat tangan mu."

Wonwoo meraup cukup banyak brondong jagung dalam genggamannya, menjejalkan makanan manis itu sebelum mengikuti printah Mingyu. Membuat mulutnya terisi penuh oleh brondong jagung yang justru mengundang tawa Mingyu. "Kau ini seperti anak kecil." Hanya berdehem acuh, mendorong tubuh Mingyu untuk sedikit bergeser guna memberinya ruang untuk melihat televisi di depannya.

Mingyu dengan _apik_ menarik _sweater_ itu, membuat Wonwoo kini tampak tenggelam dalam baju miliknya. Menggulung dengan sabar lengan dari pakaian itu yang kini tampak menutupi tangan Wonwoo. "Sekarang berdiri, dan kena 'kan ini." Ia menyodorkan sebuah celana _training_ pada Wonwoo namun hanya di tatap tanpa ekspresi oleh pemuda itu. "Mana aku bisa."

Mingyu mendesah berat pada akhirnya. Meminta Wonwoo untuk berdiri agar ia bisa memasangkan benda itu pada tubuhnya. "Jangan di buka dulu bodoh!" Mingyu bersumpah bahwa Wonwoo itu terlihat sangat polos tidak namun kelewat polos sehingga tampak bodoh. Mendapati Wonwoo justru menanggalkan handuk yang tengah melilit pinggangnya kini.

"Pakai lagi! Pakai lagi!" Mingyu menjerit jengah. "Kau ini maunya apa _sih_? Tadi di suruh pakai celana sekarang pakai handuk?! Sudah aku gak perlu pakaian ini, biasanya juga aku gak menggunakan pakaian _kok_." Wonwoo juga ikut jengah, memungut kembali handuk yang di jatuhkannya di lantai dan melemparnya ke wajah Mingyu.

Ia merengut dengan alis bertaut, menyisakan Mingyu yang kembali harus membuang nafas panjang. Ia tersenyum paksa, mencoba memahami Wonwoo. "Maksud ku tetap kena 'kan handuknya selagi aku memasang 'kan celana ini pada mu. Memangnya kau gak malu _burung_ mu itu di tatap orang lain?" Mingyu berani bersumpah ia merasa begitu malu untuk mengucapkan kata yang selalu Wonwoo lontarkan mengenai area privasinya.

"Gak, aku biasa saja. Biasanya saat aku jadi kucing _burung_ ku juga terekspose _kok_." Mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu ambigu dengan raut wajah datar hanya Wonwoo yang mampu sepertinya. Mingyu memutuskan mengalah, sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, tidak sepenuhnya sejajar dengan area privasi Wonwoo namun lebih kepada dada pemuda itu. Meminta pemuda itu untuk memasukkan kedua kakinya pada lubang di celana setelahnya menarik karet itu hingga sebatas pinggang Wonwoo.

Ia mendesah lega, seakan sesuatu yang begitu berat telah di laluinya. Mingyu mengusap peluh yang tertinggal di dahinya. Menatap Wonwoo yang kini berpakaian lengkap membuncahkan rasa bangga dalam dadanya. "Kenapa senyum-senyum? Kau berfikiran kotor ya?" Berdecih atas pernyataan pemuda dihadapannya itu. Mingyu menyeringai jahil, mendekat 'kan bibirnya pada daun telinga Wonwoo. "Iya, aku berfikiran untuk memperkosa mu nanti malam." Dan sebuah pukulan begitu keras datang dari kepalan tangan Wonwoo tepat mengenai puncak kepala Mingyu. Pemuda itu berlalu dengan gumaman berisi cacian untuk Mingyu yang hanya di tanggapi oleh kekehan ringan.

.

.

Wonwoo itu seekor kucing, meski tidak sepenuhnya namun pemuda itu tetap memiliki sisi dari dirinya sendiri yang akan bertingkah seperti seekor kucing. "Kau ingin kemana, Wonwoo?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dari tempatnya berada saat ini. Pemuda dengan kaus coklat kebesaran itu menoleh sesaat, menatap Mingyu datar. "Keluar rumah."

"Aku tahu, tapi kau ingin kemana?" Kembali memperjelas pertanyaannya. Mingyu memutuskan beranjak menghampiri si pemuda. "Ingin mencari kucing betina." Ujarnya cuek, berniat untuk membuka pintu didepannya. Wonwoo sedikit banyak sudah memahami tentang bagaimana menggunakan sisi manusianya. Mingyu mengajarkan begitu banyak hal, termasuk cara membuka pintu.

"Eh, untuk apa?" Ia berujar kembali, sedikit melebarkan tatapannya terkejut. "Ini 'kan sudah masuk musim kawin. Kau lupa aku ini kucing ya?" Wonwoo mendengus, menatap tajam Mingyu yang kini tampak menggaruk lehernya canggung. "Oh, seperti itu ya?" Kata itu keluar tanpa niatan, Mingyu hanya sedikit merasa bingung harus bicara apa. Wonwoo beranjak, memutar arah langkahnya kembali menuju Mingyu. "Kunci pintu ya." Tukasnya dengan cengiran khasnya seraya menepuk puncak kepala Mingyu. Ia keluar detik setelahnya.

.

Angin sedikit berhembus kencang diluar sana. Wonwoo yang kini tampak berdiri di depan pintu apartement Mingyu masih mencoba membuka pintu itu. Ia terdiam, mencoba menggunakan otaknya saat pintu yang kini berada tepat didepan matanya tak kujung terbuka. "Mingyu!" Ia berteriak agak keras, memberikan ketukkan pada benda mati itu.

"Mingyu, Mingyu! Ayo buka pintunya." Masih menjatuhkan tatapannya pada pintu dihadapannya. Ia mendesah bingung, berfikir mungkin Mingyu tertidur begitu pulas. Namun sepertinya tebakkannya salah saat bunyi seperti pintu tengah terbuka menguar. "Ya tuhan! Kau ini apa-apaan?!"

Mingyu nyaris sesak nafas mendapati seorang pemuda telanjang tanpa pakaian tengah berdiri dihadapannya kini, memasang raut wajah datar yang terkesan polos. Buru-buru menarik tubuh Wonwoo masuk dan mengunci kembali pintu apartementnya. "Kenapa kau telanjang begitu _sih_?"

Kantuk yang sebelumnya menggelayut hilang sempurna. Semburat merah yang pastinya tampak begitu samar bersemayam dibalik kulit kecoklatannya. Wonwoo itu sempurna, ia putih dan tidak bercela. "Kau 'kan tahu aku berubah jadi kucing, pakaian mu mana muat ditubuh ku." Ia berujar cuek, melengos dari pandangan Mingyu dengan santainya. Menampakkan bokong miliknya yang terekspose didepan mata Mingyu.

"Kau telanjang seperti itu di jalan?" Wonwoo berhenti, membuang pakaian yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamannya keatas lantai setelahnya berlari kecil menuju kulkas di dapur. Belum merespon Mingyu, bibirnya hanya menggumam kata _bacon_ sepanjang ia mengubrak-abrik isi kulkas. "Hey, aku bertanya pada mu, Wonwoo." Setelahnya kembali berdiri dihadapan Mingyu dengan potongan _bacon_ yang terjepit di kedua bibirnya. Menggeleng singkat yang terlihat begitu lucu di mata Mingyu. Ia bersumpah harus mati-matian untuk menjaga pandangannya.

"Aku baru berubah setelah didepan pintu rumah. Tapi gak bisa menggunakan baju lagi." Tertawa kecil, kembali memasukkan potongan _bacon_ kedalam mulutnya. Mingyu mendesah frustasi, menarik Wonwoo menuju kamarnya. "Sudah tidur sana, jangan terlalu banyak makan _bacon_." Merebut kantung dari makanan itu membuat Wonwoo sedikit mendengus jengkel namun setelahnya pemuda itu melompat cukup keras keatas ranjang milik Mingyu.

Ia bergelung di atas selimut, tampak begitu manis saat kedua kelopak matanya menutup. Menyisakan Mingyu yang mendapati bulu mata panjang disana. Mingyu tersenyum samar, memutuskan untuk ikut berbaring. Menyusupkan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan celana tidur ke balik selimut. "Kau tidak ke dinginan, cepat masuk ke dalam selimut." Tukasnya namun tidak mendapat respon. Seperti Wonwoo jatuh tertidur lebih dulu. Menghela nafasnya kembali dan berniat untuk tidur, menjemput mimpinya.

Namun belum sampai satu menit matanya terpejam, ia kembali terbangun mendapati kini Wonwoo tengah bergelung diatas dada telanjangnya. Ia terdiam, namun tawa ringan menguar. Sejenak mengusap puncak kepala Wonwoo yang kini kembali tertidur. "Selamat malam, Wonwoo."

.

.

Wonwoo membuka kedua kelopaknya, menaungi cahaya yang begitu mengusik tidurnya. Setelahnya pemuda itu terduduk tepat di tengah ranjang dengan helaian rambut berantakkan dan tubuhnya yang masih telanjang sejak semalam. Menguap lebar sebelum Mingyu muncul dari balik pintu kamar. "Oh, sudah bangun."

Hanya tetap memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan datarnya yang setengah mengantuk, membawa senyuman tanpa sadar tergaris pada bibir Mingyu. Pemuda _tan_ itu beranjak menuju almari pakaiannya, meraih sebuah _hoodie_ berwarna _pink_ hangat serta celana bahan sebatas lutut berwarna biru laut. "Aku akan mengajarkan mu cara menggunakan pakaian hari ini."

Wonwoo tak merespon, kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang Mingyu. Berniat untuk terlelap namun tarikkan pelan pada pergelangan tangannya membuat ia mau tak mau kembali bangkit. "Aku sudah bilang 'kan gak perlu pakaian, kenapa repot-repot _sih_." Ia merengek sedikit kesal, rasa kantuk masih menggelung dalam matanya.

"Mana bisa begitu, kau sekarang manusia dan manusia butuh pakaian. Aku akan menunjukkannya sekarang." Mingyu menyerahkan helaian _hoodie_ tadi pada Wonwoo yang hanya di genggam pemuda itu kini. "Aku akan melepaskan baju ku juga, dan memasangnya kembali. Kau harus mengikuti." Tukasnya, mencopot _t-shirt_ dengan leher _v-neck_ miliknya. Menyuguhkan Wonwoo pemandangan kecoklatan di seputar dada hingga perut Mingyu yang sedikit tampak berbentuk.

Mingyu menggebras sesaat kausnya, setelahnya meminta Wonwoo untuk melakukan hal yang sama. "Pertama, masukkan kepala mu ke dalam sini hingga menuju lubang paling besar disini." Mingyu memasukkan kepalanya pada kaus miliknya kembali, hingga kepalanya muncul di luar lubang leher. Dan Wonwoo yang awalnya tampak tidak tertarik perlahan mulai menunjukkan antusiasnya. Mengikuti cara Mingyu tadi.

"Mingyu! Dimana lubangnya, kenapa tidak muat!" Pemuda itu memekik sedikit panik saat kepala miliknya justru masuk kedalam lubang tanggan _hoodie_. Membawa tawa Mingyu menguar. Pemuda itu mendekat, menolong Wonwoo yang begitu kesulitan untuk menemukan lubang dari leher _hoodie_ itu. "Nah seperti itu." Ia tersenyum, menemukan kembali kepala Wonwoo yang menyembul dari dalam rongga leher.

"Setelah itu, masukkan tangan kanan mu ke lubang yang di sebelah kanan seperti ini." Kembali memberi contoh yang kini dapat dilalui Wonwoo dengan baik. Hingga berakhir dengan kedua tangan Wonwoo yang tenggelam dalam _hoodie_ seukuran tubuh besarnya. Mingyu beranjak, bermaksud membuat gulungan pada lengan pakaian itu.

"Sekarang cara menggunakan celana. Pegang seperti ini." Ia menyerahkan celana sebatas lutut yang sudah terbuka dari lipatannya pada Wonwoo. Sesaat pemuda itu terdiam ketika Mingyu menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukannya. "Kenapa diam saja?" Ujarnya bertanya.

"Kenapa kau gak melepas celana mu juga? Tadi kau melepas baju mu untuk mencontohkannya." Mingyu tertohok, menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. "Untuk celana _sih_ gak perlu dicontohkan sampai seperti itu. Sudah cepat lakukan apa yang aku suruh."

Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun Wonwoo masih memandangnya datar dan enggan melakukannya. Pemuda itu kini justru menggenggam celana _training_ milik Mingyu. "Ayo lepaskan." Ujarnya datar namun menuntut membuat Mingyu merasa salah tingkah sendiri. "Ehehe, jangan seperti itu Wonwoo. Sungguh aku rasa gak perlu mencontohkannya seperti itu." Ia menyentuh tangan Wonwoo yang masih menarik celana miliknya.

"Kenapa?" Wonwoo menuntut kembali merasa bahwa Mingyu sedikit menjengkelkan karena tidak ingin melepaskan celana miliknya. "Eh? Itu.. ya aku malu saja jika.. ehem.. _burung_ ku terekspose." Mingyu bersumpah terlalu sulit untuk mengatakannya.

Setelahnya Wonwoo menjatuhkan pandangnnya pada area privasi Mingyu dan beralih menuju miliknya. "Gak apa-apa, punya ku saja gak tertutup." Mingyu ingin sekali melempar dirinya kedalam neraka saja saat ini. Wonwoo itu sebenarnya jika dilihat sekilas tampak seperti pria cerdas namun nyatanya jauh dalam diri pemuda itu benar-benar polos dan bodoh. "Pokoknya gak bisa, sudah cepat pakai celana mu nanti _burung_ mu lari."

"Memangnya bisa?" Mingyu mengangguk pasti saat menyadari Wonwoo terjebak dalam kebohongannya. "Serius, sebenarnya _burung_ manusia itu bisa pergi begitu saja jika tidak di tutupi. Makanya sekarang cepat pakai celana mu seperti yang aku contohkan tadi." Ia terkekeh, mendapati Wonwoo yang kini buru-buru mengenakan bawahannya.

"Nah, karena aku sudah mengajarkan mu mulai dari sekarang kau dilarang bertelanjang ria dirumah ini." Menepuk puncak kepala Wonwoo setelahnya meraih sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. " _Bacon_!" Wonwoo memekik cukup keras, sesuatu yang baru kali ini di lihat oleh Mingyu. Pemuda itu mendorong dahi Wonwoo yang hendak merebut bungkus _bacon_ dari tangannya. "Diam kalau ingin aku memberi mu ini."

Memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah Mingyu. Ia terdiam, menatap Mingyu yang kini menyodorkan potongan _bacon_ padanya. Meraihnya langsung dengan mulutnya setelahnya tersenyum pada Mingyu. Menarik tangan pemuda itu untuk mengelus puncak kepalanya. "Meong~" Dan Mingyu bersumpah begitu menahan dirinya untuk mengulum senyum serta menahan rasa gemasnya saat Wonwoo dengan wajah cerianya menggumamkan kata _meong_. Sangat manis!

* * *

Chit chat : Haiiiiiii update cieeeeee xD. Sebelum banyak curcol aku mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan yg kayanya lumayan mainstream yaa xD soal **Wonwoo yang pake baju atau gk pas adegan sarapan**? ofc dia pake, masa iya si Mingyu tega banget nelanjangin wonwoo nanti masuk angin gimana /ya mending masuk angin drpd masuk yg laen /? xD intinya udah dipakein baju sama Mingyu lah pas adegan sarapannya. terus juga yg nanya ini sebetulnya rated M/K. ini K nyerempet M karena yg request minta ada asem" dikit tp untuk chapt ini masih belum keliatan :p. Oh iya sedikit gambaran soal Wonwoo disini, mungkin sebagian mikir kok wonwoo cute banget atau apalahapalah /? sebenernya karakter Wonwoo disini sama aja kaya real dia yang anteng, adem, cuek, dingin, datar tp kalian juga tau kan kalo sisi lain Wonwoo itu cute dan suka yang bertingkah absurd /? xD dan untuk Mingyu juga kesannya gk jauh bgt kan :p. Terus juga disini Wonwoo meski manusia setengah meong dia dulu sebelum ketemu Mingyu lebih sering jd meong jadi dia itu semacam gk paham lah cara hidup ala-ala manusia makanya di ff ini kesannya Wonwoo ky yg gak bisa pake baju dll dan Mingyu hadir buat jd guru plus"nya wkwkwk xD.

Okeh sesi curcol dikit, entah kenapa ya aku nulis ff ini itu gemes sendiri masa. Ngebayangin wonwoonya oon bgt pas diajarin pake baju jd pengen gigit bantal /halah/ rencana awalnya padahal gk mau bikin wonwoo rada oon tp akhirnya malah begini x'D tp so far masih batasan wajar sih yaa oonnya. okeh seperti sebelumnya, makasih banyak buat kalian yg masih mau partisipasi buat ff ini aku terhura krn nyatanya banyak yg suka juga meski kebanyakkan jd SR :P but gk masalah lah yg penting ada yang mau ninggalin jejak juga. okehhhh terakhir jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa sayang" akoh :*

Salam,

Crypt14


	3. Chapter 3

Nekomata

Meanie Couple

Mingyu x Wonwoo

! Don't try to take other people's work without permission

! Budayakan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca

! Want to request ff? DM me

Enjoy it

.

.

Angin tengah berhembus cukup kencang di luar sana. Kedua pemuda itu memutuskan untuk memilih tetap berada dirumah, menghangatkan diri dalam gelungan selimut serta secangkir teh dan susu hangat. Mingyu mengusap ujung hidungnya sesaat, kedua iris matanya masih tampak memandang pada layar televisi.

Menjatuhkan tatapannya pada Wonwoo yang kini berpindah ke dalam pangkuanya, membuat pandangannya pada televisi terhalang. "Kenapa duduk di pangkuan ku, kembali ke tempat mu sana." Ujarnya, menepuk pelan pinggang si pemuda kucing. Wonwoo tak bergeming, justru menaikkan kedua kakinya yang terbalut celana _training_ keatas pangkuan Mingyu, duduk bersila.

"Hey dengar gak _sih_. Aku gak kelihatan _nih_." Si pemuda kecoklatan sedikit memiringkan posisi tubuhnya, mencoba menggapai pandangannya pada raut wajah Wonwoo. "Brisik." Mengabaikan ucapan Mingyu dan justru lebih mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang, nyaris oh mungkin sudah menduduki area privasi Mingyu.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya panjang, memutuskan untuk mengalah. Pemuda _tan_ itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan sofa, menatap lamat-lamat punggung Wonwoo yang terlihat cukup lebar. Setelahnya nyaris memaki saat pemuda yang tengah berada dalam pangkuannya secara tiba-tiba menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada miliknya, membuat dahinya berhantukkan cukup keras dengan kepala belakang Wonwoo.

" _Aduh_ , dahi ku." Ia mengusap dahinya, menyingkirkan kepala Wonwoo menuju bahunya. Pemuda kucing itu masih tak bergeming, sibuk menatap pada layar televisi yang tengah menyiarkan acara memasak, tontonan membosankan.

Sedikit merasa tergelitik saat ujung dari rambut Wonwoo menyentuh rahang miliknya, ia menoleh sedikit, melirik dari ekor matanya. "Serius sekali." Ujarnya pelan, kembali mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo. Hening, pemuda kucing itu tampak begitu serius dengan apa yang tengah di lihatnya kini. Meninggalkan Mingyu dengan rasa bosan yang nyaris membunuhnya.

Pemuda itu kembali melirik dari ekor matanya, menatap lama wajah Wonwoo dari samping. Setelahnya ia terhenti, tepat di puncak kepala Wonwoo. Sebuah telinga mungil yang tersembunyi di balik helaian rambutnya tampak sedikit menyembul keluar, membuat Mingyu merasa begitu ingin menyentuhnya.

Dan dengkuran halus menguar dari dalam kerongkongan Wonwoo saat pemuda tinggi itu mengusap telinga hewannya. Tatapannya belum beranjak dari apa yang tengah di lihatnya kini meski Mingyu terus menyentuh kedua benda itu. "Hey, telinga mu ini berfungsi gak saat sedang menjadi manusia?"

Tukas Mingyu, masih menjatuhkan jari jemarinya disana. Pada kumpulan bulu lembut dalam helaian rambutnya. Hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Mingyu. Mingyu terdiam setelahnya, masih bermain diatas sana. Setelahnya Wonwoo nyaris menjerit keras saat rentetan gigi Mingyu bersarang pada telinga hewannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ia memekik, mengangkat punggungnya dari dada Mingyu yang kini justru melemparkan cengiran tak berdosa.

Wonwoo memegangi puncak kepalanya, lebih tepatnya kedua pasang telinga hewannya dengan pandangan jengkel. "Ternyata benar-benar berfungsi ya, aku kira cuma pajangan." Ia terkekeh mendapati raut wajah Wonwoo yang sedikit memerah karena kesal. " _Vampire_ tolol." Dan pukulan keras tepat mengenai kepala Mingyu.

Wonwoo kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Mingyu, mengabaikan ringisan yang menguar dari bibir Mingyu. "Hey, ini malam _halloween_. Ingin main sesuatu?" Mingyu kembali melirik Wonwoo. Si pemuda yang di ajak bicara masih belum menjawab, sibuk mengelus telinga hewannya yang beberapa detik lalu terasa sedikit ngilu. "Aku bicara pada mu, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Aku gak ingin bicara dengan _vampire_ tolol seperti mu." Ia memandang sinis dari sudut matanya, menyisakan tawa ringan dari bibir Mingyu. "Maaf, maaf. Aku cuma bercanda tadi." Ikut mengelus puncak kepala Wonwoo. Pemuda kecoklatan itu tanpa sadar justru menjatuhkan tangannya yang terbebas pada perut Wonwoo, _gesture_ seakan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Jadi mau main gak? Aku punya permainan seru _nih_." Tukasnya, kini sungguh-sungguh mengapit pinggang Wonwoo dengan kedua lengan miliknya. Wonwoo terdiam sesaat, duduknya tampak sedikit merosot dari posisi awal. "Main apa?" Ia bertanya malas, masih mengelus kedua telinga hewannya. Sesaat tertawa kecil karena merasa tergelitik oleh perlakuannya sendiri. "Petak umpet."

Wonwoo terhenti, memandang Mingyu yang sedari tadi belum melepas tatapan darinya. "Nanti yang menang bisa melakukan apapun ke yang kalah, bagaimana?" Ujarnya dengan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. "Termasuk mengusir dari rumah?" Mingyu melongo, setelahnya menatap malas Wonwoo. "Ya jangan terlalu kejam juga _sih_." Ucapnya membuahkan tawa dari Wonwoo. Pemuda itu haya bergurau mengenai ucapannya tadi.

"Okay, tapi kau yang jaga lebih dulu ya." Mingyu membuang nafasnya, ia sudah menduga jika Wonwoo akan meminta hal itu. Mengangguk samar sebagai jawaban. Si pemuda berkulit putih beranjak, hendak pergi untuk bersembunyi. "Ini tangan mu kenapa masih disini, aku mau sembunyi cepat singkirkan." Ia berujar cukup ketus, menepuk pelan pergelangan tangan Mingyu yang masih melingkar pada pinggangnya. "Cium dulu." Dan yang di dapat justru pukulan cukup kuat pada permukaan bibirnya. Mingyu meringis, menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan sok terluka. "Jahat."

"Nanti ku cium." Tukas Wonwoo, berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Mingyu. "Serius?" Mingyu sedikit membuka lebar matanya, menganggap begitu serius ucapan Wonwoo yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya. "Iya, jika kita bertemu di neraka nanti." Ujarnya datar setelahnya beranjak untuk mencari tempat persembunyian, menyisakan Mingyu yang memandangnya jengkel.

.

Mingyu masih menyusuri sudut apartementnya, mencoba mencari dimana Wonwoo bersembunyi. Sebenarnya tidak cukup sulit untuk menemukannya hanya saja Mingyu sengaja untuk mengulur waktu. Hanya ingin menghabiskan detik yang berjalan dengan permainan konyol ini saja. Selagi dengan Wonwoo, kenapa tidak?.

"Ah, dimana dia bersembunyi ya?" Ujarnya cukup keras, menyeringai jahil saat mendapati puncak kepala dengan sebuah sudut yang mencuat dari balik helaian rambut tertangkap dari balik iris matanya. Ia melangkah begitu lamat, mencoba mendramatisir waktu. "Oh, sepertinya dia tukang sembunyi yang handal. Sulit sekali menemukannya." Mingyu masih mengambil langkahnya, menuju tempat persembunyian Wonwoo yang berada di belakang mesin cuci.

"Tapi sepertinya aku mencium baunya, dimana ya." Ia kembali berucap keras, menyisakan Wonwoo yang mati-matian untuk bersembunyi hingga menahan nafas miliknya. "Dimana ya." Ucapnya yang kini berada tepat disisi lain dari mesin cuci, menatap Wonwoo yang terus mencoba menggelung tubuhnya agak tersembunyi. Ia terkekeh jahil, memutuskan untuk mencolek ujung dari telinga kecil yang berada di puncak kepala Wonwoo.

Pemuda kucing itu, mengadah menautkan alisnya saat tahu bahwa ia kalah dalam permainan. Ia berdiri, menunjuk-nunjuk Mingyu seraya mengatakan kata _curang_ berulang kali. "Gak bisa, kau kalah dan harus ikuti kemauan ku." Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak permintaan Wonwoo untuk mendapatkan kesempatan sekali lagi. "Ah, aku sudah gak mau main lagi. Aku mau tidur saja." Ia beranjak, berniat kabur dari hukuman Mingyu dengan alibi mengantuk.

Menghadang pergerakkan Wonwoo dengan cekalan di lengannya, pemuda itu tersenyum penuh arti saat Wonwoo menjatuhkan pandangan padanya. "Gak boleh curang, kau mau masuk neraka lebih dulu." Wonwoo berdecih, setelahnya hanya menurut saat Mingyu menariknya menuju ruang tamu kembali.

Menunggu pemuda yang masih berdiri dihadapannya itu memutuskan akan memberikan hukuman seperti apa, Wonwoo hanya menatapnya datar sembari terduduk diatas sofa. "Hm, apa ya. Tunggu sebentar, biarkan aku berfikir." Mingyu masih melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, berbalik menatap Wonwoo yang terdiam menunggu. Dan ide jahil kembali menguar dalam otak bejat Mingyu.

Pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Wonwoo, tidak lebih tepatnya pada leher pemuda itu. Mengendus disana yang membuat Wonwoo sedikit menahan nafasnya. "Hm, wangi darah mu sangat enak. Aku rasa, aku sudah tahu hukuman apa yang pantas." Ia menaik turunkan alisnya, menatap Wonwoo yang kini tampak tegang. "Aku akan menghisap darah mu sebagai hukuman." Bisiknya yang sukses membuat Wonwoo menjerit seperti seekor kucing yang buntutnya tengah terjepit.

"Gak bisa, gak bisa! Kau gak boleh minum darah ku!" Ia berdiri, menunjuk-nunjuk Mingyu kembali seraya menutupi lehernya. Membuahkan Mingyu yang berusaha menahan tawanya. "Kenapa gak?" Mingyu bertanya cuek, menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan jahil. "Karena aku kucing dan kau gak boleh minum darah kucing."

"Kata siapa?" Berbalik menantang, Wonwoo menderu cepat mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat. "Kata mu." Ujarnya, masih tampak panik. Mingyu mengambil langkahnya menuju Wonwoo, mencengkram pelan kedua lengan pemuda itu. "Kapan?" Ia berkata begitu lembut namun terdengar menusuk. Wonwoo semakin tampak panik, nyaris menangis karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Mingyu.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemas, pundaknya yang awalnya tampak sedikit naik karena tegang kini terjatuh. Ia memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan takut. "Kau bilang darah kucing itu gak enak, kenapa berubah fikiran!" Ia jengkel, sedikit menaikkan oktaf suaranya sangat tampak kontras dengan pandangan takutnya. "Yah, aku berubah fikiran. Aku rasa darah kucing lumayan juga."

Masih tersenyum jahil, Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Wonwoo. Berpura-pura seakan siap menancapkan kedua taringnya pada kulit putih disana. "Kalau aku mati aku akan menyumpahi seluruh gigi mu itu rontok." Gumamnya, mencengkram kuat pundak Mingyu yang semakin mendekat menuju lehernya.

Dan sensasi basah serta dingin yang justru di rasakannya alih-alih rasa sakit dari tancapan taring Mingyu. Wonwoo mengernyit, dan Mingyu tertawa keras. Ia begitu puas dapat mengerjai siluman kucing dihadapannya kini. "Tertipu ya?" Ia terkekeh, berusaha untuk meredam tawanya karena tatapan polos Wonwoo. "Aku gak akan menggigit mu _kok_. Darah kucing memang gak enak."

Si pemuda kucing berdecih, mencoba mendorong bahu Mingyu yang masih mencengkram lengannya. "Aku ingin mengganti hukuman." Ujarnya, menghentikan pergerakkan Wonwoo. "Apanya, kau sudah menghukum ku tadi kenapa jadi dua kali hukuman." Ia memekik tidak terima, menatap tajam Mingyu. "Suka-suka aku, aku yang jadi pemenang 'kan?" Ia mencibir, menangkap tubuh Wonwoo. Menguncinya. "Curang!" Merengek layaknya anak kecil dalam pelukkan Mingyu yang coba di hindarinya. Ia dapat dengan jelas mencium aroma tubuh pemuda itu. Begitu segar dan maskulin.

Wonwoo mengalah, berhenti memberontak dan hanya menjatuhkan tatapan datar pada pemuda itu. "Jangan hukuman yang berat." Ia berujar ketus, membawa senyuman menyebalkan Mingyu bertengger di bibirnya. "Aku ingin bermain lagi."

"Main lagi?" Ia bertanya, membiarkan Mingyu semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya. Pemuda kecoklatan itu mengangguk antusias. "Permainan yang tadi lagi?" Mencoba memastikan, Wonwoo agaknya merasa bosan jika harus bermain hal seperti tadi lagi. Dia hanya takut akan kalah untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Bukan, permainan lain."

"Permainan apa?" Sedikit menarik antusias Wonwoo, pemuda itu merubah air wajahnya pada Mingyu. Mingyu terkekeh kembali, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo. Hembusan nafas berbau brondong jagung dengan rasa _caramel_ menguar. Wonwoo menunggu, ia sedikit mulai terbiasa dengan tatapan Mingyu dalam jarak sedekat ini karena memang setiap paginya saat ia terbanguan satu-satunya yang tertangkap oleh iris matanya hanya Mingyu yang menatapnya sama. Itu karena ia terbiasa bergelung diatas dada pemuda itu. "Permainan mari tinggalkan jejak di tubuh Wonwoo."

Setelahnya memukul keras dahi Mingyu, ia berontak meminta Mingyu untuk di lepaskan saja. Dan pemuda _tan_ itu memutuskan untuk melepaskan Wonwoo. "Jangan tidur diatas dada ku lagi kalau begitu." Tukasnya sukses menghentikan langkah Wonwoo yang hendak kabur. Pemuda itu memasang tatapan memelas, meminta untuk di kasihani. "Tapi 'kan Mingyu~" Mencoba merayu dengan nada suaranya yang di perlembut.

"Memang aku peduli." Bertingkah seakan cuek pada Wonwoo ia melirik sekilas dari sudut matanya setelahnya menempatkan bokongnya pada sofa yang berada tepat didekatnya. Nyaris terlonjak saat Wonwoo melompat keatas pangkuannya tanpa aba-aba, menatap dengan pandangan memelas. "Okay, okay tapi jangan gigit aku." Ia mentitah, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya sebagai peringatan. Membuahkan tawa bejat dari bibir Mingyu.

"Serius _nih_." Memastikan dengan nada bicara yang terdengar agak _mesum_ , Wonwoo mengangguk meng-iya-kan. "Baik 'lah, kau yang dengan senang hati memberikan ya bukan aku yang memaksa." Tukasnya membuat Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Alibi sekali, dasar _vampire_ kotor."

Setelahnya Mingyu tertawa kecil, tanpa tahu malu justru mengambil permukaan bibir Wonwoo untuk di hisapnya. Meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan rasa kaget bukan main, namun juga menikmati. Saling mempertemukan ujung keduanya dalam ciuman hangat namun sedikit _bernafsu_.

Si pemuda kucing menggeram tertahan, mengapitkan pinggang Mingyu dengan kedua paha dalamya saat sensasi tergelitik menyentuk rongga mulutnya. Mingyu masih bermain, menghisap kuat ujung lidah Wonwoo yang sedikit terasa manis akibat brondong jagung _caramel_ yang beberapa saat lalu dimakan bersama olehnya. Wanginya masih tertinggal disana.

Memutuskan untuk berpisah sesaat sebelum paru-parunya meledak karena kehabisan oksigen. Wonwoo terdiam, memandang datar pada Mingyu dengan deru nafas meningkat. Kembali menggeram tertahan saat detik berikutnya Mingyu menghisap _adam apple_ miliknya. Wonwoo berani bersumpah, itu adalah sensasi seakan kau tengah memakan permen kapas diatas _rollercoaster_ yang tengah berjalan cepat. Sulit di jelaskan.

Dan si pemuda _tan_ masih belum puas untuk menodai pemuda yang sering disebutnya siluman itu. Ia bermain dengan lihai melalui lidahnya, membuat Wonwoo harus menjaga dirinya tetap terduduk dengan posisi sama setiap kali sensasi menggelitik itu terasa.

Mingyu terkekeh sesaat mendapati lenguhan yang bercampur makian dari Wonwoo saat dengan sengaja pemuda itu menjepit keras bagian sensitif pada dada Wonwoo. Kedua bibir Wonwoo masih memaki, setelahnya memukul keras kepala Mingyu. "Mau mati ya?" Ia berujar ketus, mengontrol nafasnya yang sama-sama menderu bersama Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya tertawa pelan, menarik tubuh diatas pangkuannya semakin mendekat. " _Burung_ mu bangun." Ia nyaris tersedak air liurnya mendapati Wonwoo berujar seperti itu dengan wajah biasa saja tanpa sedikit pun rasa malu atau canggung. "Kau ini, sudah aku bilang jangan terlalu frontal."

"Memang apa yang salah, _burung_ mu memang bangun _kok_. Aku meraskannya, _tuh_ lihat saja." Ia sedikit bergeser, menunjuk pada area privasi Mingyu yang agak membesar. Membuat pemuda itu menahan malunya kuat-kuat. "Jangan di tunjuk bodoh!" Memekik frustasi karena kepolosan Wonwoo.

Si pemuda kucing hanya melemparkan cengiran khasnya, kembali memajukan tubunya membuat kedua area privasi itu bertumbukkan. Mingyu bersumpah, ia menahan kuat-kuat keinginannya. Fantasinya mengenai Wonwoo bergerumul dalam otaknya kini, membuat area yang sejak tadi di tunjuk Wonwoo semakin membesar, sesak. "Eh? Semakin besar ya." Wonwoo menatap kembali area milik Mingyu dengan kedua matanya yang membulat. Menyisakan Mingyu yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, malu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ia menjerit, menahan nafasnya saat merasakan Wonwoo menusukkan jemari telunjuknya pada area privasinya. Membuat benda itu semakin menyesakkan celananya. "Suruh _burung_ mu tidur lagi." Wonwoo terkekeh, tertawa puas akan kelakuan absurdnya yang sukses membuat Mingyu menahan nafasnya. "Kau kira semudah itu." Ia melirik tajam masih dengan raut wajah kemerahan.

Wonwoo tertawa, ia memang selalu terlihat polos bagi Mingyu namun bukan berarti Wonwoo tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai ereksi karena nafsu dan lain sebagainya. Ia beranjak, meraih karet celana Mingyu tanpa di sadari si pemilik. Menurunkannya hingga sesuatu yang selalu di sebutnya dengan kata _burung_ mencuat dari baliknya.

Mingyu terhenyak, menarik kembali karet celananya keatas. Ia bersumpah begitu malu saat menyadari Wonwo yang kini tertawa nyaris terpingkal mengetahui reaksinya. Pemuda itu bertepuk tangan girang, membuat Mingyu semakin bertambah jengkel dan canggung. " _Tuh_ 'kan _burung_ mu sudah gak bisa bertahan lagi." Ia masih tertawa disela ucapan kotornya.

"Siluman gak punya malu! Gak sopan melihat area pribadi milik orang lain tanpa izin." Ia mendorong dahi Wonwoo, membuat si pemuda kucing bertambah terpingkal. "Kau juga sering melihat ku tanpa izin." Mencibir, setelahnya bangkit dari pangkuan Mingyu hanya untuk melepaskan celana _training_ miliknya. Membuat Mingyu nyaris mati karena _shock_.

"Kenapa melepas celana mu?!" Ia berteriak cukup keras, Wonwoo seakan menggodanya kini. Membuat benda itu semakin ereksi berat. "Supaya _burung_ mu bisa tidur lagi. Pasti sakit 'kan?" Ia berkata, kembali menunjukkan raut wajah datar yang sedikit tampak polos seraya menepuk puncak kepala Mingyu. Mingyu terdiam sesaat, belum mencerna maksud ucapan Wonwoo.

Merasakan seperti perutnya tergelitik hebat saat Wonwoo dengan biadabnya tanpa berkata lagi menghimpit ereksinya di dalam rectum miliknya. Ia menggeram tertahan dengan kedua mata yang melebar menatap Wonwoo. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan perlakuan pemuda itu.

Namun detik selanjutnya justru bergerak liar, menumbuk Wonwoo tanpa jeda yang nyaris membuatnya mati kehabisan nafas. Terus berada disana seperti orang kesetanan membuat Wonwoo harus mati-matian menahan dirinya agak tidak limpung. Mingyu semakin liar mengetahui bahwa ereksinya semakin membesar, nyaris mencapai pelepasannya dan sepersekian detik dari gerakkanya membuat ia mendesah puas.

Keduanya terenggah dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung tertinggal pada setiap pori di kulit mereka. Wonwoo bersumpah seperti tidak ingin bermain-main dengan Mingyu lagi jika nyatanya pemuda itu nyaris membuatnya mati. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang, memukul kepala belakang Mingyu yang tengah memeluknya kini. "Nanti ku potong _burung_ mu itu jika masih bermain kasar. Untung aku gak lupa bernafas tadi." Ia memaki pelan, setelahnya mengelus kepala belakang tempat dimana ia memukul Mingyu tadi. "Sudah kelewat _hard_ _sih_. Lain kali akan lebih lembut." Ia terkekeh bersama Wonwoo, menyisakan malam _halloween_ paling bahagia untuk keduanya.

"Nekotama, aku itu siluman jahat _loh_. Tujuan utama ku untuk membalas dendam." Wonwoo berujar setelah hening mengukung. Mingyu yang masih berada diatasnya beranjak, mengambil tempat disisinya seraya memandang Wonwoo dengan senyuman bahagia. "Aku tahu." Ujarnya belum melepas tatapan dari Wonwoo.

"Kau gak takut?" Ia menoleh, memandang balik Mingyu yang masih senyam-senyum menatapnya. "Gak." Balasan singkat menguar. Dan Wonwoo masih penasaran akan alasannya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau itu manis." Setelahnya beranjak dengan wajah datar menuju kamar miliknya ralat tapi milik Mingyu. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang kini terpingkal menyadari perubahan pada Wonwoo.

* * *

chit chat : chapter ini bejaaaatttt sekalehhh wkwkwk xD serius ya ini chapternya rada bejat bgt asli, apa" itu si wonwoo toel" mingyu punya burung perkutut wkwkwk xD gw yg nulisnya geli sendiri sumpah x'D oh iya ada yg nanya soal Wonwoo kalo berubah atas kemauan atau ada alasan apa gk, sebetulnya sih keduanya ya. nanti deh liat di chapter next nextnya ky gimana wkwkwk. Nah update fast nih, sambil nunggu imajinasi jalan buat lanjutan OMGM aku post ff lanjutan ini dulu. Pokoknya jangan piktor abis baca ini wkwk, wonwoo rada oo sih maaf yaaaa xD. Maksih buat yang masih review dan jgn lupa tinggalin jejak lagi di chapter ini yaaa..

Salam,

Crypt14


End file.
